Zang and Nina
Zang and Nina are the twin saber tooth tigers and the children of Diego and Shira. They appear as a major character in Ice Age: Landscape Damage. Zang is voiced by Jack Gore, and Nina is voiced by Ariel Winter. Personality Zang and Nina are determined, and a little power hungry as they chase the baby gazelle. Later after the herd saved the world, they can be gentle and warm as they promise on their good behavior and never to eat any other prehistoric animals. Appearances Ice Age: Landscape Damage They first appeared during the final film, as the mammal kids are playing, Zang and Nina prepare to chase down the gazelle. As they prepare to eat the baby gazelle, their parents, Diego and Shira, seeing them eating the baby gazelle, upset and disappointed. So their father suggest it's about that time to teach them a proper behavior, and their mother agrees with him. Soon as that, they were upset and moaning about what they agreed on their good behavior. Later before Brooke's baby shower, the ice tornado heading towards the valley. Zang and Nina are hiding under the tree, and they've been found by Crash and Eddie, then they all went inside the cave. And the cave rolls up and starts spinning around, and also they land on the ground. Later, after the stormed spinning cyclone, the herd spotted Granny as her new look along Shangri Llama, and Teddy as the cubs first met them. Buck brought an idea to stop the tornado and to find the place that could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones. So Zang and Nina their friends accepted it. As they followed Buck to the dark cave, Eamon wants the herd to leave his territory by nine seconds. Soon they running from his minions, Rakuma, Scooter, and Bernie while Buck holds them off. Later that night, after Buck battling the duel from Eamon, he came with a plan to stop the tornado is to push their own feet by the geyser. But soon they decide to stop for the night. In the morning the herd heading up north. They found a place called, Diamond Wonder. Brozin, a moose, greeted to the herd and decided to show the herd around the paradise with Jasmine, the eagle, and Eric, the Cougar. After Brozin and Buck figure out to stop the tornado, Shira and Diego looks at their children playing at the lake warmly. Just then, Sid had broke the diamonds of Diamond Wonder by kicking a rock, making Brozin lose his patience. So the herd and the mammals agreed to give up the diamonds and rocks into the geyser. But then Eamon had came to stop them by surrounded Ellie, Peaches, Julian, Crash and Eddie hostage and traped them in the fence log. Zang and Nina biting Scooter's tail by helping their father and Eric, after mean wolf yelping away with Diego's roar, the cubs were impress of their father. The geyser and the rocks and diamonds pulled the tornadoes away from them, disappearing. In the ending, after Brooke was giving birth of baby sloths, Maggie, Jason and Danny, where Sid happily proud to be a father. Zang and Nina make friends and play with the baby animals and also promise their parents to be good sabres from this moment on. At the end of the film, Zang and Nina are celebrating in the ice skating with the other characters. Sid's Christmas Icetacular Zang and Nina made brief appearances throughout the short special. They appear in the cave to celebrate Christmas with they're uncle, Sid. Category:Characters Category:Ice Age characters Category:Saber-tooth tigers Category:Males Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Twins and triplets Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Tigers Category:Blue sky studios characters Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Herd members Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Sons Category:Daughters